The Awakening, Dragoncife series
by ckachadorian
Summary: This journey was just the beginning of a new takes place of a alien race across the galaxy,known as Dracnee that can turn into dragons. there are 5 species of this race:air,water,earth,fire,and spirit.But then, the fire Dracnee declared war on the Dragoncife council that upholds the politics of the planet and outer space frontiers. this is my first story so plz review.
1. Chapter 1

**THE AWAKENING Dragoncife series By Michael Kachadorian**

**Prologue**

**Druen**

"Sir, sir!"Someone outside the door yelled," your needed at the council room, Lieutenant General 's of real importance that you attend immediately." he opened the door to see the Major Trex of the water council squad holding out a small,brown grabbed it and said,"the council? Don't they know I'm on Honorable Discharge because of my wife giving birth to my son? This better be good."He opened up the envelope to see a printed out piece of paper folded with the Dracnee council emblem at the middle,he tore that part off and flipped open the paper to read:

The council requests the Lieutenant General Druen Krage to return to the council room to discuss the matter of the promotion

of the Lieutenant General to General of the Dracnee Space Fleet(D.S.F) Druen Krage and the matter of personal reconditions of the new

General of the D.S.F Druen Krage at 1500 hours from now.

yours truly,

High Councilmen Pera

Druen felt odd about the last sentence of the letter. _Personal reconditions? _How personal were the council meaning? "I'll report in the requested time,you may return to your duties, Major." Druen informed Major Trex as they both saluted in fashion and he shut the sighed as he walked into the room were his wife,Emmra, sat on their old chair with our little fledgling, Luceal him and Emmra picked the name from the famous Earth Dracnee Colonel Luceal H. Grundle who won the 1st Dragoncife War in 1605 S. Dracnee are a race of Draco that can control an element of their species,such as:Fire,Water,Earth,Air,and their appearance is rather more human than dragon, also that only the most powerful of Dracnee can accomplish such a feat. Emmra spoke,"What is it dear? your looking' aggravated again." Druen loved the way his wife spoke in concern, it made all his troubles float away. He replied with a scowl as his frustration returned,"Its the council,they need me back in the council room in 1500 hours and just when our child came 21 nights ago."He sighed."I hope our child survives in this cruel world, where there's other cities in starvation and the council and Fire Dracnee are on the brink of war, and when his father might need to leave him." Emmra's head shot up."Your leaving? why?" Druen looked down at Emmra and then down to his 3 week old fledgling and then walked over to the middle of their living room with all their fancy furniture due to Druen's military freedom of then looked back at his family and replied," I'm being called into the council to accept my new title as General of the D.S.F, Emmra." At that moment, his world was covered in large smoke,debris and fire across the land that he couldn't believe it,_wouldn't _believe it. The 2nd Dragoncife war began. And only his son survived.

Two weeks after the 2nd Dragoncife war began,Druen took watch over his son as he wasn't the same after their house was burned down after the first attack, since the medical team couldn't revive Emmra because of how badly damaged her body was nearly threw up into the waste container beside the hospital bed just thinking about it, after he heard from the head medical captain, he fell into depression and grief so bad that the council decided to postpone the meeting for a few weeks until Luceal has partially recovered.

From what he heard from the council,the Fire Dracnee was in league with a humanoid alien race known as the 'Rogues' and they had planned an attack on the cities across the region and then gradually head for the central, the largest city in , for now,the council sent out the Dragoncife Special Troops(D.S.T),along with the central army to hold off the impending knew what he'd do every, _last, Fire dracnee in this universe!_And save the leader for last so Druen could savor the looked up from his depression to check on his knew he'd survive,he even told his wife he was the right age he'd be a great fighter, Druen knew it right down to his gut._and his guts never wrong._As the nurse came in, he stepped outside in the hall and sat down in front of the room. Without realizing it, he noticed the High Councilmen Pera sitting right next to him ,reading them teen magazines featuring famous soldiers out on the turned to nudge the councilmen on the shoulder and reacted fast enough for Pera to jump right out of her seat and fall flat on the chuckled unconsciously as the old woman got back up on her seat with a blush splat across her face."So, whats the High Councilmen Pera doing in a hospital unit in a time of war?"Druen spoke sarcastically."Looking for our leading General in command,of times of war, the best soldiers are usually in need of a good leader to I know of how upsetting it is for you right now but this will have to found a lead on where the Rogues next target is." The old woman reached into her gray,baggy cloak that the council wears as uniforms, and handed Druen a large,white envelope."What do you mean 'next target'? Are they planning on universal domination and their gonna use our home as base of operations?" Druen asked Pera as she gave him a wrinkly scowl and replied,"No, their only a small race, a band of pirates scavenging and hunting off wealthy and resourceful planets to sell off and get filthy rich."

Druen looked inside and read the looked up baffled and told Pera,"Are you serious?! their going for Earth?! but its barely worth anything!And the race there are barely worth calling '_citizens'_."He looked at Pera seeing that the look on her face meant extreme sat up and said,"The planet might not be worth much, and the citizens of that world might be young, but that's not all the Rogues are after Earth's water supply." After that brief moment, Druen looked at Pera with dread,and confusion of how the Rogues were that terrifying.

"Other than our own planet,Earth is one of the most life filled planets in our entire planet is mainly 70% water,and with that much water to sell off to whoever has the money, would make them and the Fire Dracnee very is what I'm going to suggest in our postponed meeting, is that we send the D.S.F to make contact with earth."

After Pera was done speaking ,Druen thought it over and..it wasn't half the D.S.F to guard Earth would hold off the Rogue and Fire Dracnee's reign of Druen would suggest bringing only _half_ of the fleet, so we have enough to defend our own then replied,"Alright then!When does the meeting restart?" Pera looked at the time and said,"Right about don't worry about Luceal, Druen,he'll be just fine;he's actually what were also going to discuss in our meeting."

That then was more interesting and nerve racking than the Rogue domination plan and Earth protection service combined.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**17 YEARS LATER**

**Luceal **

As Luceal walked into the apartment unit, he was feeling relieved of how his school life was finally completed!Actually,he finished regular school about two years ago,and started military training with his dad, the General, being his drill .Complete , he learned in his report on Earth he studied for in training;since Luceal and his dad are being drafted to earth in a couple of weeks, says that 'human schools last a longer period than dracnee schools allow by about a year more in learning institute is also recommended right after high school the humans call college,that helps them apply for their chosen career/job.'We also have a sort of 'college' the humans have,except that it's more like training your dracnee powers and senses than attending a work of institute;which we do have but its registered only to high class his dad says when they register at the humans 'white house',Luceal will be attending a human high school,which blows! As he sat down, he flipped the switch on his holoscreen which he remembered from class back in his 12th study period, that it's similar to a 'television set' the humans have,except his tv is holographic and fills up most of the ,he grabbed the remote off the table and he turned to the news to see whats nothing major except the 2nd dragoncife war continuing along the southern region and the declaration with earth has been couldn't believe that last humans were actually accepting us this quickly,they already made contact with the earthlings about 2 years ago right after they went through the Galaxy Warp Gate,which never really made sense to him since the scout ship made it in exactly 2 years in our world when they reported they made it through the gate within a couple of hours.I guess space/time isn't in my dictionary of understanding things.

Luceal heard the door open and his dad greeting,"hows it going,son? Glad your training's done and over with?"then he sat down on the recliner and grabbed the other remote and switched the channel over to _Dragoncife discovery _and it was featuring the study of got up and into the kitchen right when they started showing the anatomy of than how dracnee can control a certain element their born with, how their life span is longer, and their physical strength is compared to humans, their appearance is very similar to actually looked back at the holoscreen to see the program on the subject of the female human anatomy and turned his head back in a blush as he made himself a glass of water."Its fascinating, isn't it son?Their appearance is so much like us but our power is much greater than strange when you get to it."He heard his dad calling out from the living agreed with him,how much the humans look so much like us but how were very different to each other. I've then overheard that human/dracnee interbreeding is a possibility but their research is uncertain." I thought your weren't in the least interested in humans, alone how _fascinating_ they are to us." Luceal stated as he walked into the room and sat down with his drink in the show explains how the humans evolved and thrived on their planet which gets dad going again."It's not that I find interest in the humans personally, it just amazing how the humans are similar at a conscious level in how we develop technology,culture,warfare.I'm just surprised they haven't ventured out into deep space like the other least then they would have a suitable purpose of existence." Dad then switched over to the news again and swore to the weatherman on the holoscreen for being such a lousy dick at predicting weatherman actually has an affinity for weather since he was a wind dracnee but dad says that he says shit just to get paid big money which I find not interesting in the least since the man is actually said the weather yesterday was going to be sunny,which it was.A little too sunny if you asked me, I had to the last of my track training in the hot sun and at the end of the day,I cursed out at the guy for predicting sunny skies and got a warning from dad."So, any news from the council about our moving?" I asked dad,noticing that his expression changed as he flipped off the replied,"about that,Pera said that our departure has been rescheduled to two days instead of weeks." I gasped,"What?!Are you serious? Why in two days? Me and my friends were going to hang out this weekend!" I couldn't believe this, he could have told me sooner,and now I have at least a few hours tomorrow with my friends before I pack up and leave for got up and scratched his temple as he paced the living room,"I know its very sudden, believe me, I'm upset as well but we have to obey orders,even if its hey,at least we get to go to earth and not have to wait for an entire week." He explained as he tried to make me feel better,which didn't work in the slightest.I couldn't believe that dad decided that were leaving earlier than anticipated. I seriously ask why the council likes to make things harder for this got up from his seat and walked over into the kitchen and grabbed a food pill from the cooling unit and walked to his room, this wasn't happening; not only did I want to go to a planet that wasn't even my own species , but I'm leaving my friends behind for a long time.I grabbed my trans-communicator off the dresser and contacted my friends that I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning."Yeah I'm gonna miss you mark, I just can't believe the council moved up my departure 's so unfair,man."I complained as I packed the rest off my suitcase into the hovercraft.I told dad we should have done this tomorrow, but he said were doing this so we don't have to do it tomorrow. Mark replied," I know man , but its the have no choice but to follow orders since your dads the General of the D.S.F and your a Lieutenant don't worry about it, no matter what,were still friends."I really couldn't have picked a better friend than him,since he really helped me from my hatchling years till forever."Yeah man, best friends.I gotta go now, I have to pack up my supply bag and these weapons are too heavy for me to hold on to with one hand,later." And I hung up the communicator and stuffed the last protoblaster into the bag. I swear dad needs a bigger bag for this stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

**Luceal**

The next morning me and dad got the rest of our belongings we would bring to earth and drove off to the military launch pad.I know most of its surroundings since dad and me went to play cards with his friendsdad always has a lucky streak when it comes to poker and he'll have so many chips its we near the launch pad and me and dad show our ID to the guards, we park the hovercraft into the shipping area and went to the debriefing building for our papers and tickets for the trip."So,you ready Luceal?"my dad asked me as we headed to the docking area.I looked out the large window to see our ship at the launch pad boarding all types of important dracnee that are heading for earth."As ready as i'll ever be."I reached the shuttle doors and said our goodbyes to our home and left for the new,strange,and unpredictable adventure that dad, Druen krage, has gotten us into.

24 hours later

_"mom"? I yelled out. i knew i was dreaming, i knew this was a nightmare, and what made it worse is that it felt so __**real.**__"mom"! i yelled out again into the dreamscape."yes..." a voice called out."my..._i woke up before i could figure out who the person in my dream was, and realized my wdad beside me woke me up."hey, luceal, you hungry?you want me to get food?"my asked quietly.i sat up and realized my loudly growling stomach and flushed as my dad laughed at the sound."yeah i am,and please."i answered hungrily,feeling like eating the seat holder."so,dad, where are we?" i looked out the window and saw that we weren't inside the galaxy gate anymore so we might have made it to earth but i had to ask dad to make sure."somewhere between saturn and jupiter,it'll be a couple of ours before we reach the earths moon for our departure."dad then got up and walked over to the refreshment the shuttle itself was huge but inside had plenty of space ,therewas rows of chairs the passengers had to sit in but there was a giant holoscreen with all sorts of movies that came out this year and it had a few human films as well ,which i slept through but overall dad thought was ,of course, i had plenty of experience in flying on dragoncife in aircraft but not in space or in dragon ,i havent actually transformed yet,it wont be until im 18 until im capable of perfomring the really excited since ill be 18 in two weeks after february but im hoping ill be able to actually transform on earth without freaking out the general said it would be fine but i dont feel like ruining it on the first day with every human in sight calling me 'dragon boy' or 'lizard breath',well, you get the brings me back a plate of meat and vegetables im not so much into but scarf down and dad carries with him a bag with some wierd fruit inside that make me so curious as to ask him wat hes eating."dad,wat the heck are you eating?"dad looked up from his bag and handed him a single peice of the strange answers,"this,luceal,is called a 'grape'!its an earth fruit and . delicious! you want one?"my curiousity got the best of me and took the fruit and i causiously plucked the small fruit into my was a strange taste of sweet,juicy and sour running through my taste buds and i swallowed the grape like it was the last one ever."good isnt it?"dad whispered as i jerked myself out of the trance my sence of tatse pulled me into."yeah,its strange but its totally it really from earth?"i asked as i grabbed a handful and dropped them on my plate of regular food."yes it is,but its not only in a form of a also make alcoholic beverages with the grapes and also jellifies them to make sandwiches." he replies.i guess humans do make intresting things like new foods and all sorts of wierd things i dont know about,im now actually eager to get to earth and find out what else makes the strange planet similar to our home.

**DRUEN**

i kept on going back and forth from my seat and to the refreshment table to pile in some grapes into my bag and continued to watch the grapes are really adicting,i know that and i think my sone liked them to when i gave him a piece and after about two handfuls he just passed out,the poor boy.i really hope hes enjoying the trip its already benn a couple of hours since i woke him up from his nightmare.i could tell from his shifting that he was having a bad vision,like pera said that the visions he experiences during sleep will be common as he grows to his 18 birthday and thats only until march would at least explain how harder he shitfts than normal these past couple of trabsformation is coming sooner then druen just hopes he looks more normal in his dragon form than he does in his dracnee retrospect,his son isnt that bad looking,hes seen plenty of girls hanging from his sons shoulder back in training only visible and physical change that he has from the other dracnee is that is hair is black with white way you can tell from a species of dracnee in their original form is from what their hair color describes my hair is brown with natural green highlights symbolizing that im a earth dracnee,and with air dracnee is yellow hair with grey highlights,fire dracnee is red hair with orange highlights,water dracnee with blue hair with blue-green highlights,and spirit dracnee with purple hair and pink no dracnee in recorded history so far has seen a dracnee born with black hair and white highlights,and the council has been stuck on the topic for 17 years trying to find out what makes luceal so of the council might have considered it a deformity or a sign from their gods that luceal was cursed to death,but pera,the high councilmen and my bestfriend has stood up believing that his black hair was a sighn of not death or deformity but greatness and unknown thats when she set up a research mission as to who luceal really is and who or whatever my son would be,he will still be my one and only son.i then heard the announcement across the room and suspecting that its a broadcast to all who are inside the shuttle."_attention all be seated as we land for beta point ,please be seated as we land for beta point welcome to earth."_


End file.
